


Blood Is Rare And Sweet As Cherry Wine

by toomanyotpstofunction



Series: ColdFlashWeek2016 [1]
Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coldflashweek2016, M/M, i very easily could have made this pure angst but i like happy endingd too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyotpstofunction/pseuds/toomanyotpstofunction
Summary: Written for ColdFlashWeek2016
Barry and Len discover that they've been fighting each other without knowing while they've been in a committed relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 1 of ColdFlashWeek2016 and I will be trying my hardest to do the rest of the prompts.

Barry never expected that his boyfriend would turn out to be his biggest enemy, and he never expected to find out like this. 

After months of them sneaking around each other to go fight their secret identities while tearing up the city, Len, as a Captain Cold, finally managed to land a shot that knocked The Flash to the ground and he couldn’t get back up. Cold used this to his advantage and decided to once and for all figure out the identity of Central City’s resident superhero. As he approached he watched as the scarlet speedster struggled to get up, just as he made it to The Flash managed to sit up and was watching him warily. Cold crouched down and lifted his goggles up.

“Len?” a familiar voice asked from behind the cowl, surprise laced throughout.

“How do you know my name Red?” Len was looking at him with a cautious curiosity, and in the blink of an eye he was being swept away into the woods. When his world finally stopped spinning he noticed the speedster was pacing back and forth hurriedly mumbling something. He noticed that his cold gun was in The Flash’s hands. When The Flash seemed done conferring with whoever was on the other side of the headpiece, he turned towards Cold. His eyes seemed distant and held a deep look of betrayal and despair. 

“What do you want kid?” Len did not expect for him to remove the cowl, and he definitely wasn’t prepared to see his CSI boyfriend staring back at him looking with and expression as if his entire world had fallen to shambles around him. Not that Len could blame him, both their worlds had essentially just stopped. There was blood dripping from his nose from when he’d fallen and a large purple bruise on his cheek bone that had yet to start healing, but it was still his boyfriend, the one who held his heart. 

“Barry?” Len whispered, his voice hoarse and his blue eyes shining. 

“We need to talk Len,” Barry began his voice only shaking slightly (a feat given the  current situation they were in) “This can’t continue like this. We can’t continue like this. I refuse to do this.” Len could swear that his heart had stopped and was now trying to implode. “I can’t come home to you everyday knowing that within the span of a few hours I could be fighting for my life against Captain Cold.”

“Barry I-”

“No! Len listen, if something doesn’t change we just aren’t going to work out. I want us to work out! Lenny I love you, but,” Barry had to stop and take a deep breath to stop the tears. His boyfriend that he would have given his life for was the one that tried to kill him on a daily basis. 

“Barry, oh Barry I’m so sorry. If I had known it was you-”

“That’s not the issue here!” Barry said raising his voice, hysteria setting in, “Fuck! My boyfriend, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, is a supervillain who once deliberately killed a man just to show me that I wasn’t fast enough! It's not just the fact that you tried to kill me Len, its that you’ve killed people without remorse with complete disregard for human life!” 

“It’s part of the job Bear.”

“No Len, it’s not. If you were half as good of a thief as you like to think you are, you’d be able to pull off these heists without killing anyone. Until then I...I think it’s best we didn’t see each other for a little bit at least. I need some time to wrap my head around all of this.”

“Do I not get to say anything? I just found out you’re a superhero am I not allowed to be mad too?” Len said desperately trying to figure out a way to get Barry to stay.

“Sure. You can be mad that I didn’t tell you, but at least I’ve never purposely killed someone just to make you feel like I wasn't fast enough. What do you want from me Lenny? I’m not in the wrong here, I didn’t tell you because I wanted to keep you safe. I feared once I told you that your life would be in danger, I guess it was a pointless fear. The person I feared would hurt you was...well you.” 

Hearing that Len was who Barry feared the most hurt, especially after months of Barry telling him that he wasn’t afraid of who Len was. But, well that was before Len turned out to be the guy who constantly tried to kill him.

“I want to make this work Lenny, I love you. But you’re going to have to change. No more killing people, plan around them.” Determination and resolved squared Barry’s shoulders and Len knew Barry would not compromise on this.

“Barry, you know I can’t stop.” Len said, slipping into the drawl he normally reserved for official Captain Cold business before he realized. The look Barry gave him was heart wrenching, as if Len had reached inside Barry and twisted his heart.

“I won’t tell you to stop stealing, I knew who you were getting into this mess, I just never connected the dots that you’d be the man behind the Cold Gun. You have a week to decide, come the end of it I’ll meet you in the park where we first met. I’ll wait for a bit, if you don’t show well… I guess I’ll know what you decided Len.”

And before Len could get anything else out Barry is gone, just red blur in the distance. As Len makes his way back to the apartment, the one he shared or used to share with Barry, his mind was in ruin as he tried to figure out where everything went wrong. He knew he should have been upfront from the beginning, but Barry was the best thing that ever happened to him and

Len didn’t want to lose something good before it even began. Now because Len was a coward, he had lost the one thing he wanted most. 

When he got back to the apartment Barry wasn’t there, but there was note from Barry saying he was staying with Joe for now and to meet him in a week at 8 in their park if he had made up his mind.

A rather sleepless week later Len was walking to the park dead set on finding Barry, and setting this straight. As he approached the park he began towards the fountain they first ran into each other. Quite literally, actually Len was looking at his phone and Barry was running late on his way to a crime and scene. They slammed into each other and with a hastily mumbled apology and the promise of a coffee to make up for the one Barry knocked out of his hand, they went their separate ways and the rest was history. 

              When Len made it to the fountain Barry was already waiting, head hung low and eyes focused on the ground as if he expected the worst. Barry looked up as if sensing his approach and when he caught sight of Len all of the tenseness left his body and his eyes glowed. Barry stood and the next thing Len knew he had an arm full of speedster.

“Lenny I’m so sorry, I’ve missed you so much.” Barry said burying his face into Len's neck. 

“Bear I’m sorry too, please come home I can’t sleep without you beside me” Len said as he tightened his gripped around Barry’s waist.

“Of course.” Barry said raising his head before kissing Len, trying to get everything across in one kiss. 

“I love you so much Lenny” Barry said before flashing them both home and as they both were drifting to sleep Barry heard Len mumble an I love you too and Barry let sleep sweep him up with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This wasn't Beta'd so if you notice anything wrong please let me know!


End file.
